The Avengers 2: Loki's Quest
by Fantasyfan3
Summary: Loki has been sent to be punished with Thor. Now what? Read my story and find out! Loki's POV and Loki is featured. I accept OCs and no flames, please! I will try to update as soon as I can but please remember I have other things in my life. Rated T because I guess I'm more of a teen author. Read my new story, Seylin, in Books under the Hollow Kingdom Trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers 2

Loki's Quest

A Quick Author's Note:

I watched the Avengers. It's a cool movie, I'd say it's the best Marvel can put out there, but then again I've only seen Thor and The Avengers from Marvel.

Loki is the best villain ever. If you gave me a choice of the Joker or Loki, I'd go running toward Loki. No hesitation as long as he doesn't kill me.

That's why I made this, an "Avengers 2" sort of thing. But here's the catch: it's from Loki's POV! And maybe the volume was low on my TV, but did they say exactly where they were sending Loki? Ooh, author's choice!

And I'm new at FanFiction, so please no flames. Advice is appreciated. If I make a mistake (not grammar or spelling- just with posting) please tell me and I'll figure out what I did wrong. I have a beta reader- Spellcheck! And if I forget a character at one point or something dumb like that, let me know. You can tell me your OCs in the comments-I'll try to check often. Sometimes I might use the OCs more than once.

In my version of The Avengers, Odin is dead. So obviously if he was previously dead now he's still dead. Right?

Fact of the Day: I don't own the Avengers! I'm not Marvel. I don't own Loki ( ) or Tom Hiddleston. I don't own anyone except my OCs which you should be able to distinguish.

Thor and I held the Tesseract in its jar. We disappeared and suddenly reappeared in the cosmos. I realized once you've held the Tesseract and fly you can't let go. I smiled sadly. Then I guess I'd better go where Thor tells me to. After all, I'm handcuffed.

We flew to Asgard. Now I could see it. We arrived at the front door. A maid sweeping gasped and scurried away. Soon the Queen was at the door.

She sat us down, looking very worried. Then she undid the metal around my mouth. I rubbed my chin, which was sore from the metal. "Oh, boys," she whispered. "What has happened?"

**Author's note: I know that was a short chapter, but it looked larger on my phone. Chapters in the future will be much longer. See you later, amigos! I have to go to church. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi all! I have some special shout-outs. Thank you Randomness806 for being my first follower! Also thanks Dame-Rivere for reviewing. I'll take your suggestion into consideration! And (drum roll please) I got my first OC request! Thanks a lot! Midnight will be in later chapters with S.H.I.E.L.D. Also I got a PM from Stacy- yes, supernatural OCs are fine with me.**

_Did you know? _I'm not Marvel, so therefore I don't own the Avengers. How many of these disclaimers do I have to write?!

I told her the story, with Thor butting in like the dumb head he was. He commented rudely like "More like tossed you around," and "Small? That snake was PUNY! I could take down hundreds of them!"

At the snake comment, I blew up in rage and sputtered, "There was more coming! That was the first spark of the firecracker! You pig! Did you really think that was all?" I leaned in close to him and whispered through my teeth, "Lots of monsters one hundred times that strength were headed to the portal. Sadly, you and your little friends closed it before they could come. I programmed them with knowledge of all of your weaknesses. They also were built one for each of you." I grinned.

"But," I continued, "There was one strong one." Thor pulled back, worried. "It was fed and bred from the Tesseract. It IS the Tesseract: indestructible, forever powerful, destroyer like nothing else." I paused. "But all those strong ones… we destroyed the mother ship, right?" Thor dumbly asked. "No," I said, and laughed. "That was the Chitauri. They practically bowed down to me. These things… they are built, designed and programmed by my forces."

The Queen sighed and looked at both of us. She looked older and more worn out than usual. Then again, she's looked that way since Odin died. "Your father would've handled this, had he not gone away." She sternly looked at me. "Loki, the world is not a game. You cannot win it be sending in your forces. I watched a rich man named Gudmundr try that a very long time ago. He failed, miserably, and he wasn't really rich anymore, as the elders decided it would cost a fee. He spent 20 years cleaning the stables, and sleeping with the horses, while the elders burned his money.

When the elders took him out of the stables, he was old and feeble. He had also not shaved in a while. He was a horrible sight to see. But he had learned his lesson, and as the elders said, "It doesn't matter what your physical condition is-" I cut her off. "Which moral are we supposed to take a lesson from again? Our physical condition or ruling the world is a bad idea?" Thor smirked a bit.

The Queen frowned. "You know very well which, Loki."

"Anyway," The Queen continued, "I believe Loki's crime is to be punished, just like Gudmundr's was." I Queen smiled. "No, not the stables. It's way too old fashioned. Besides, you could get sick." I relaxed a little. "You are to do a very large good deed." I smiled gently. "But you must be mistaken, the stables would be a much better time and place-I simply don't have the time- and, oh dear, is that clock right? I have brunch with Tony Stark in 2 minutes, and yoga with Steven Rogers at 12, you see, I have a really packed schedule-" The Queen stood up, enraged. She seemed to glow with fury and power.

"I've had enough of your lies, Loki. Can't you see I have enough things to worry about? I have made my decision. No matter what people say, you are now an Avenger. And you will be, until you finish the deed. If you do anything bad, I will personally see to it that you are made powerless and thrown on Earth. Thor here learned HIS lesson when Odin did that." Thor smiled.

**Author's note: So that's all for this chapter! I'm sorry if it's boring so far, but every story has explanatory chapters. In the next 3 chapters I'll enter in an OC and there will be more action. Ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I now have two OCs! Thanks Stacy and Guest! (I don't know whether I should call you Midnight or Guest) I seriously have to get further in because I know exactly where to put them. All who PM, review, comment, follow or favorite I will put you in the AN up here because I feel really happy. If you do something listed above and I don't mention you, don't get upset because I probably looked over your name. (I'm known for doing that)**

_You probably already know this by now, but: _I don't own the Avengers. This is FANfiction, right? Where fans write stories?

The Queen sent Thor and I down to the Helicarrier to announce my punishment.

I smiled. "No, I HAVE been given a punishment, not relieved of one. The Queen of Asgard, Queen Frigg herself punished me. I am an Avenger until I complete one great good deed." Everyone was silent. "Wait," Dr. Banner said, "You're the bad guy." "I know," I said, smiling. "But now, I'm the good guy."

No one talked to me. It was like I was the lobster that had been caught and they were discussing how to cook me. Then again, it would be like I'm a lobster with really good hearing that speaks English so they don't say anything around me.

I stroked the cold metal handle of my scepter. When in my hands, the metal turns warm. "Don't even think about it," a woman's voice said behind me. I turned around. "Loki," the young S.H.I.E.L.D agent said. "I've heard about you. That scepter needs to stay far away from you." I laughed. "What would you do if I used it on you?" She took a long, sharp sword out of its scabbard. "I'd cut you into a million pieces," she said simply. I laughed. "Okay, okay. Put that down." She didn't even flinch. "Give me your scepter," she said. I reluctantly handed over my scepter and took what may have been my last look at it.

I learned later the girl's name was Midnight. She had a rough life growing up before she came to S.H.I.E.L.D. Even her family bullied her. I decided to get Midnight back for taking away my scepter. I put a sword on her bed with a note saying _I heard you needed an extra one. From Fury_ attached to the handle. I dipped the blade in a sleeping serum so effective that its presence in a room could knock out anyone into a coma. When she came into her room, she swished it around. Then the serum worked its magic and she passed out.

**Author's Note: All my chapters seem so short! Don't worry-this isn't the end of Midnight. I'm thinking of making a PJO story. Comment what you think! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4! Thanks Stacy for PMs, favorites, and follows! This chapter will have more adventure. **

_I don't own the Avengers:_ Yeah, I don't. HOW MANY OF THESE DO I HAVE TO WRITE?! Guest (or should I call you Midnight?) owns Midnight and Stacy (aka Dark Magical Sorcres) owns Danielle.

Apparently Midnight wasn't in too deep of a coma because next week she was up and alive and attacking me. She punched me, which made me cripple to my knees. Then she drew her sword and prepared to cut me in half when... "Agent Midnight! Report to docks! We're landing in Craco, Italy!" She put back her sword. "Until next time," she growled, then she left me to moan as I clutched my stomach.

Fury brought me back my scepter, and I gathered with the Avengers at the door opening to Craco. "Apparently we're supposed to find the vampire who frightened people and capture her in the ship," Dr. Banner mumbled. The door opened all the way.

Craco was a medieval ghost town. A tumbleweed bounced across the street. "Let's get this over with," Thor said nervously. I nodded. We walked down the main street. It was odd that no one was there. Suddenly we saw a shadow. "Show yourself," Stark said. A girl sneaked out of the shadows. She looked about 23 years old. She had wavy brown hair and glasses and wore a black turtleneck with a black skirt and Mary Jane high heels. She smiled, and all of us saw her fangs.

Steven Rogers got out his shield. Dr. Banner looked willing to become the Hulk if he had to. Hawkeye strung an arrow, and the Black Widow pulled out two guns. Thor prepared to throw his hammer, and I made my armor and helmet materialize on me. She looked at us, then me, and smiled guiltily. "Take me in," she said.

"So who are you?" Black Widow questioned as the vampire strolled around in the glass case I remembered being in. "Danielle," the girl simply replied. "What happened?" Black Widow asked. "Oh, I was visiting some people who were searching these ruins for ghosts," she said. "Then they freaked out when they saw my fangs." Danielle looked at me. "I know I've frightened people, but would you please let me go? I didn't mean to frighten them." Midnight, who had been standing near the control panel, shrugged. "We can let her go," she said. "Just not back there. Would you like to be one of our crew?" Danielle nodded.

**Okay, I hope I portrayed Danielle right. Note to all: She's playing innocent! Don't trust her! Anyway Stacy has sent me about 5 PMs since I wrote the top AN, so she's setting the record! I hope everyone likes my story! See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I probably won't be able to post on Tuesdays, because I'm gone from 9:00 to 12:00 and from 4:00 to 8:00. Thanks Stacy for PMs. Other than that, I don't get much activity, which is making me sad. Anyway, let's go on to the story!  
**

I glanced around the room. Something about Danielle was off. Like perhaps she was hiding emotion under a mask of silence. I decided to leave that thought alone. I stopped daydreaming just in time to hear Stark say, "Might want to keep those two apart." I looked around and noticed Danielle was staring at me. I excused myself to the observation deck.

I looked out at the beautiful clouds. They swirled in mystic patterns across the blue sky. I longed to be far away from these people who I used to call my enemies. "Loki," I heard Clint say from behind me. "Are you avenging the fact I turned you a while ago? If you are, you must know for now I'm not allowed to harm you." I replied. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time. I felt the tip of and arrow brush the back of my neck. "If you don't say your reasons why you turned me into a beast in the next 3 seconds, you will be merely a blood stain on that glass window." I gulped. "3," Clint counted. I tensed. What would I do? I couldn't tell him he was a lifeless, ugly, pathetic Midgardian that I didn't care about. "2," I had never been put under this small a time limit. "1," I prayed. To whom, I had no idea. Odin wasn't there to answer, and either way he wouldn't care. The Queen hated me a bit... and Thor couldn't hear prayers although he was a god. Also he was my big dumb brother.

The arrow was about to shoot through my neck when I heard, "Hi-yah!" and Clint fell over. Danielle had dove at his feet, knocking him over to the side. The arrow meant for me twanged against the wall and fell.

"I guess I should say thank you," I said. Danielle blushed. Then she ran away, seeming slightly embarrassed. I wondered what was embarrassing. After all, she saved my life. I walked after her. "You don't have to be embarrassed," I said. "I would have been dead now if not for you." She disappeared in black smoke.

My day continued with more people trying to kill me. I tripped over Stark's Iron Man suit's arm strategically placed in the hallway. My scepter was set to repeat, "You are dead, Shakespeare." when I picked it up. I nearly fell off the ship from a large hole it looked like someone punched in the wall. I fell down into a crater obviously made by Thor's hammer. Bullets bounced back and forth on the titanium walls of my bathroom. Captain America's shield was cleverly lodged in the doorway so I couldn't go through, and an arrow was on my computer hacking all my information.

Midnight felt the need to punch me in the hallway as I tried to pry away the shield. As she did, I dislodged the shield and threw it at her. She yelped and dodged. It hit an innocent agent a couple feet away.

The shield revealed a piece of paper taped to my door. "It's locked," it read. "Looks like you need a LO-KEY." Below that was an insulting picture of a key with my face on it. The cartoon of my face had buck teeth. I threw it in the hallway and sighed. The lock on my door had been remodeled to an eye scan. I hoped my eye would work. I bent down and pressed my eye to it. "Sorry," an electronic voice said. "Your eye doesn't match Mr. Stark's. Your eye will now be pulled out of its socket." I jumped back before the robot claws could lock around my eye. These 'pranks' were going too far. I needed to talk to Fury.

"So you're saying," Fury said, "That the Avengers are doing mean stuff to you?" I was embarrassed and felt like a three-year-old tattletale, but I nodded. "I'll go check it out with you," Fury said.

**Alright, I felt like ending it here. Hopefully it's enough. Anyway, please remember I take OCs. I need them now before I do a battle because it'll be easier. I'd like to do a boy OC :) I think I might do an OC on my own if no one gives me one. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while now. I have another OC from Stacy, and if I get far enough he will be in this chapter.**

On the way to my door we passed a large window. I looked through it and was surprised to see a giant metal figure. "Wait, what was that?" I whispered, and pointed out the window. Fury followed my gaze. "Oh dear," I whispered. "It's them."

It was one of my metal giants that didn't make it through the portal. It growled, and in a low, metallic voice that hummed with energy it said, "Where is Black Widow? Loki's orders to defeat. Kill her." I yelled, "Password O-D-I-N! Documents! Orders from Loki! Leave and never come back!" It looked at me quizzically. "Oh," I said. "We never made voice control." It smashed the window as we dove to the sides. Fury moaned across the room, and I could see a shard of glass sticking out of his chest. I knew I had to get help. Glass shards were coating the floor, but I didn't care.

I ran through the shards, gathering all the people I could. "Danielle!" I shouted. "DrBannerStarkClintMidnightThorIdontcarethatyoured umbBlackWidowStevenRogers!" It came out in one word. Soon everyone I called was there, including Danielle who was blushing a lot. I led them toward Fury and the window the metal giant smashed. Midnight shrieked and pinned me against the wall. She drew her sword and... "Midnight, he couldn't have hurt Fury. He-" I was stabbed in the stomach. I gasped and fell over.

I woke up in the medical wing. A vase of blood red flowers with stems the color of my cape was on the table next to me. A piece of paper with only the outline of a heart on it was tied to the vase. A doctor stood above me. "I see that you saw the flowers," he said. "They are from an anonymous person. They asked what your favorite flowers are. I supposed they'd be roses." I smiled. "I've never really thought about flowers," I said, "But I guess roses are my favorite." The doctor told me I could walk around, but not to do anything exhausting or exciting. Then he left.

I saw a leather-bound notebook on the table near the roses. Written on the cover in black marker was the words "Vampire's Lie by Danielle". I opened up to the first page. _I don't know if he likes me, _it began, _but I know I love him. _I read on and on. I eventually reached the conclusion, which was this: _Today he got stabbed by Midnight. I shall send him roses. _

Finally it was all clear. The blushing, the running away, the saving me from Clint. I now knew who sent me roses. _Danielle likes me._

**I obviously didn't get too far. This chapter didn't have too much. Poor Danielle! What will Loki do? He has a little admirer! Check back tomorrow for more action!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I was going to start a new Fanfic, but my heart led me back to this story. I knew that if I left this story, I'd slowly forget about it. So here's chapter 7!**

I took the vase of flowers and notebook to my bedroom. In the hallway, I met Thor. He eyed the vase in my hand. "Who's that from?" he asked, snatching them out of my hands. He read the notebook. Thor laughed. "Danielle likes YOU?" He shoved me back the vase and notebook. "I've seen enough," Thor said, laughing uncontrollably. I could sense that he was going to tell everyone on this tub.

"Wait!" I cried. Thor turned around. "What?" I smiled. "Danielle didn't give these to me. Remember how Midnight has a twin who works for D.L.E.I.H.S, which is another S.H.I.E.L.D company in Switzerland? She stabbed Sif's brother, who said yesterday he would check D.L.E.I.H.S headquarters. Danielle is in love with him. And these flowers are from Agent Zack to Agent Melissa." Thor nodded. "I remember now," he said, and walked away.

"Phew," I said. I put the flowers in my room. I looked out the large window in my room. The sky was beautiful, with metal scales outlining a terrifying robotic face... wait a second. I took a second look out the window. The giant metal creature I made for the Hulk growled and hit my wall with its metal tail. Rolling to the side, I grabbed my newly fixed scepter off the table near my bed. I shot the creature with a blast from my scepter. Its eyes glowed red, then yellow, and a seared hole on its forehead was visible.

I shot another blast at it, and while it still was reeling from the shot I leaped onto its back and grabbed a scale jutting out from its neck. I pulled the scale left, and reluctantly it turned left. I rode it to a big window where Fury was relaxing.

Fury spit out his coffee in surprise. "The Avengers are coming," he called, and ran off while I laughed at the image in my head of Fury spitting out his coffee.

The Hulk bounded through the hallway. He jumped and punched the creature. Had it not been made anti-Hulk, it would have collapsed into a million bits.

**I know it's bad that I'm ending it here, but I have a serious case of writer's block. :( Anyway bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Thank you DragonSiren7 (and Onyx) for favorites, follows and reviews! Your OC (aka Onyx) will probably appear soon, but I don't know. Everything just comes out the way I type it. Anyway, this has to be short, because I only have until 9:30. (Don't ask why) DragonSiren7, thanks for letting me know that they said that! My volume was extremely low. :) Let's do this!**

The Hulk bounced uselessly off the giant like a sunbeam on a mirror. He smashed an entire cafeteria and fell over. I had to bite my lip to keep from smirking evilly, which I slightly did anyway.

Stark, in his suit, zoomed near me and said, "Can't you stop it? Isn't it YOUR evil minion?" I laughed, and even though no one could detect it, I was laughing nervously. "My army made it. I merely oversaw progress every three days." "In other words, no?" Stark asked. "Yes! I do not know how!" I said, exasperated. it was like being with 5 extra Thors. "Can't you call one of your minions?" Steve asked, directing a blast of ice from the giant away with his shield.

I walked farther away and sat down, holding my scepter in both hands. I closed my eyes in deep thought. The blue gem in my scepter glowed with energy and power and I opened my eyes, smiling. "They're coming," I said.

**That was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I have to go to bed. :( Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM BACK! Phew, I have such a busy life. I am back now, though. :) Thanks DragonSiren7 and Dark Magical Sorcres for your unending support (As in more than 4 actions) Besides them thanks Randomness806, Midnight, Dame Rivere, iibnf, alone on the water and Bert30 for either favorites, follows and/or reviews. And if I mentioned you before in an earlier chapter for support, please note sometimes I'm a bit like Dory from Finding Nemo. (though I don't suffer from short-term memory loss) Okay, let's get to it! **

I helped the Avengers, Danielle and Midnight fight it while waiting for them to come. Eventually a grimy, nearly all-the-way toothless old handyman walked over. Even though his appearance didn't look promising, everyone saw his eyes were light blue.

He walked over to the metal monster, not needing verbal instruction for I had already given him mental instruction. Looking frustrated, he climbed onto its back and found a black scale. He pulled it and the monster's eyes darkened.

After that, we decided we should find a safe place on the ground. In the air we had met about 2 metal giants, so we thought perhaps we'd have more good karma on land.

We landed in the mountains somewhere. Danielle was the first outside. She raced out, then we heard her gasp and run back in. "It's Gabriel," she explained. "He was my boyfriend." "Aren't you happy to see him?" Stark asked. She said, "I guess." But she looked extremely depressed and I could tell something was wrong.

This time, the Avengers and I went out with her, just in case. We saw a black Grandam parked near our Helicarrier. About a yard away from the Grandam was a young man about Danielle's age.

"Hey, hon," Gabriel said to Danielle, hugging her. Danielle still looked depressed. "What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked, brushing hair out of her eyes. She looked desperately at us, as if pleading for help. She then remembered she was strong too, I guess, because then she leaped out of his arms and kicked him.

He looked startled. "What was that for, pumpkin?" He asked. She looked hurt. "I don't love you," she said. By that time, we had formed a protective arc around her. Gabriel was very angry. "Cupcake, you love me. Don't you?" She growled and lunged at his feet, causing him to fall backwards. When he got up, he lifted her up into the air using dark magic. The Avengers and I tried to stop him, but he was too strong for most of us. "Who do you love?" he whispered angrily.

"I-love-Loki!" she gagged. The dark magic was choking her. Gabriel glanced around. "Where is this... Loki?" he asked. I hid behind Thor, who luckily was about ten times larger than me. Gabriel walked around, glancing at each of us. "You are Iron Man, you are Black Widow, you are Hawkeye, you are Captain America, you are Dr. Banner, you are Thor. He saw my boots behind Thor. Gabriel grabbed me and lifted me by my neck. "And you," he whispered, "You must be Loki."

Gabriel was about to strangle me when we heard a "Hi-ya!" and a flying thing bolted straight toward us. Eventually the thing slowed down and attacked Gabriel with sporks. Gabriel fell off the side of the mountain and we were able to see who helped us.

It was a boy that looked about 18, but he had a certain aura about him that I could tell he was immortal by. He had black hair with red around the edge, mismatched eyes with one crimson and one gold. He wore black jeans, a silver shirt with a flaming red dragon design on the right, and a black, long sleeved jacket. He wore black and red hightops and a necklace with a pure white cross on it.

Just by his looks, I could tell he was part Dark Elf, part Jotun, part Aesir, mostly demon, and part dragon. He grinned. "Hi," he said.

**I gotta stop it here, but yay, I got BOTH OCs in! I hope you like it! Good bye! P.S Gabriel belongs to Dark Magical Sorcres and Onyx belongs to DragonSiren7. Ta ta! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again! Thanks DragonSiren7 for your extremely dramatic (and awesome) review, which I love reading. Also thanks Dark Magical Sorcres for PMs. I had trouble figuring out this chapter, so don't get mad if you don't like it. It probably won't be as dramatic or awesome as last chapter. **

The Dark Elf/Jotun/Aesir/demon/dragon boy said, "I'm Onyx." Everyone else's jaws were practically touching the floor, while I smirked, watching them gape. We could not believe he defeated an evil, strong vampire USING SPORKS. He laughed a bit. "Yeah, I was camping and I had sporks. So what?" Their jaws were still dropped. Fury stepped out of the Helicarrier, told them to close their mouths, and beckoned us inside. We were going to go back in the Helicarrier.

Stark begged us to stop at Bob's Best Big Burgers, which he said was his favorite 'fast food' restaurant. Well, I have to tell you, it definitely WASN'T fast at all. It took an hour for them to fry our piles of grease. Stark ordered for me, which I knew was a bad idea. He bought me an extra large turkey burger with 'animal' sauce and onions. Then there was chili and hot peppers, as well as some disgusting cheese called 'Pepper Jack'. On the side it had 'fries', basically fried salt sticks. Stark thankfully let me choose my own drink, so I got this delicious bubbly lemon-lime soda thing which almost made up for the disgusting meal. I drank my soda, watching everyone else eat sloppily.

Stark got the Monster Burger, or as the waiters called it, 'Burgerzilla'. It was as big as his plate and had every food they offered to put in your burger in it. With it he got an XXL Coca-Cola. When he finished the burger, the entire restaurant was instructed-whoops, I mean FORCED- to clap while the staff gave him a temporary tattoo and shirt that both said,"I ate Burgerzilla," on it. _Mortals, _I thought while watching his stupid celebration.

Our newest acquaintance, Onyx, I believe ate more than Stark and his 'Burgerzilla', which astounded me. He ate this list of food, which I will read off the receipt.

1 Lawnmower Burger

2 Red Onion Burgers

1 Utility Burger

1 Magic Burger

4 Tiny Burgers

3 Chili Burgers

1 Yellow Burger

5 XL Sides of Fries

7 XL Sodas

In all, that kid ate 13 burgers, 5 baskets of maybe 100 fries each, and 7 giant sodas. I thought perhaps that he deserved the shirt, tattoo, and applause more than Stark.

While sipping my soda, I happened to glance outside. "Uh-oh," I said. Thor, who was stuffed, looked up and while chewing followed my gaze. He swallowed the giant bunch of food he was eating at the sight. "What... is... that, brother?" Thor asked nervously. "The Tesseractian Monster," I replied, looking grim.

I evacuated the Avengers to the Helicarrier and the innocent citizens to the back door. One by one, I teleported them to their destinations. Then I joined the Avengers at the Helicarrier. They lowered a ramp that was electronic. I hopped on, and then realized it must have been Captain America or maybe Thor behind the controls because I stayed down forever. The Tesseractian Monster turned around and saw me. I readied my scepter, aiming at its brain. Once it got in range, I shot it. The monster shot me with electricity as it fell. It seemed to malfunction and disappear, but it might have been my messed up senses. I blacked out to Danielle screaming, Thor saying, "Brother?" and Onyx bawling far away.

** I hope I portrayed Onyx alright. Wow, I can't believe it's my 10th chapter! To celebrate the occasion and all my fabulous followers, favoriters, and reviewers, I will have a contest! Details below. **

**OC Contest!**

**All people have a chance to send an OC into my story and have their OC be in 4 or more chapters! **

**Rules: OC must be submitted in comments,**

**OC must be submitted before October 31st, 2013 **

**OC's description must be detailed**

**That's it! If you have any questions, please PM me, and I will answer.**

**Ciao! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! I am extremely sorry that I will not be posting this chapter for I am taking a break from Fanfiction for a couple weeks. :( Anyway DragonSiren7 won the OC contest, and if they will give me more info I will put the OC into the next chapter. Keep being awesome!**

**-Fantasyfan3, Loki, and everyone else**

**P.S I am pleased to know you little Midgardians are enjoying this story. It is surprising to know.**

**-Loki, God of mischief and your ruler**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! Here is Chapter 12, completely rewritten from the original version I had in mind. I will save you from about 9,950 letters of mourning. That doesn't necessarily guarantee you won't cry though. If I am awesome (which I'm usually not) I will get 3 chapters up today. Thanks TheUltimateLokiFan for your PM, and we all know DragonSiren7 by now, right? (DS7, I will try to get your OC in today) Alright! Lets go!**

I felt the electricity continually zip through me, fizzing and cracking. The pain was ever so great. I saw sparkling lights, and my chest stopped rising and falling. I was terrified. This couldn't be the end! How could it be? The great pain seemingly soothed my frustration and I fell asleep to the very distant cries of those I loved. If this was the end, let it be the end.

When I awoke, I was an bodiless presence, hovering between Thor and Danielle who were both mourning my dead body. I realized I was free of all weight, and I felt wonderful. Then I remembered everyone living couldn't sense me, see me, hear me nor talk to me, and I again became depressed. I decided to find Heaven, or some place where I wasn't alone.

~~~~Danielle's POV~~~~~

"LOKI!" I screamed, watching the electricity race all over his body. His eyes glowed with light and he fell backwards. Tears drained out of my eyes. Once the electricity was gone, Thor and I bent down next to Loki's perhaps dead body. Thor listened for Loki's heartbeat. After about 30 seconds of desperate waiting, tears stung his eyes and he shook his head sadly. I burst out in tears.

Thor was like my brother from then on. We both knew how much it hurt the other to lose Loki. While I sobbed randomly throughout the day, he held my hand. He was such a nice gentleman, but we knew our soul mates were not each other. His was Jane, and mine was Loki.

I stayed up really late from then on, biting my nails, crying, and remembering Loki. One night, a year from Loki's death, I saw Midnight wandering to the observatory at around 11:45. I decided to go with her and get my mind off Loki. She turned around and looked at me halfway through the hallway. "Oh, so it's you, the little Loki-lover," she said, smirking. "Look," I replied. "I didn't choose to fall in love with him because you hate him. I don't want to make any enemies here, so let's just be friends, okay?" I smiled at her, my eyes full of hope. She groaned. "Fine, but don't go fantasizing about how cute he is or anything around me, and I won't fantasize about chopping his head clean off. Deal?" I nodded vigorously.

As we continued down the hallway, I asked her, "So, why are you going to the observatory this late?" She smiled wistfully. "I am going to see if I can catch a glimpse of my true love," she whispered, and rushed a little faster down the hallway. I caught up with her. "Oh? And who is the lucky guy?" I asked. She grinned. "This," she said as we entered the observatory.

There was no man in the observatory, just the large, beautiful, shining full moon rising into the sky. "I was kept far away from this as a child," she explained. "I never ever saw the moon." Her eyes were as large as dinner plates, soaking in the beauty before her. "I only saw this once before. As soon as it rose I fell asleep." I nodded, dreamily staring at her love, the moon. Perhaps that was why she was named Midnight.

As the moon took its place above us in the sky, Midnight began to twitch violently. One of her eyes squinted shut. Her hair shrunk back into her scalp and was replaced with fur. Black, coarse fur grew all over her. Midnight's ears slowly inched up the side of her head and stopped where a dog's ears would be. All her teeth grew into sharp canines. Claws extended from her fingers. I was screaming. Her eyes became black and a snout grew out of her face. Midnight's spine hunched over and frothy slobber dribbled out of her mouth and between her fangs. She howled at the moon. Midnight had become a werewolf.

My loud screams woke the Avengers and in a blink they were all ready and there. _Where's Loki? _I asked myself but then I remembered he was dead. When the Avengers noticed a werewolf in a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform not too far away from me they immediately pulled out weapons. The Black Widow pulled out a tranquilizer dart, loaded it into her gun, and, aiming at Midnight, pulled the trigger.

Midnight twitched a bit when the dart hit her, but then she keeled over. The Avengers yawned and headed to their rooms, muttering silently about terrible night shifts. I stayed in the observatory, still mourning Loki. I had just sat down in a chair and relaxed when I heard a male's laugh issue from the artificial plant in the darkest corner of the room. I looked over, and watched two brown eyes appear in the corner. "You knew I'd come back," the cold, grim, familiar voice continued. Out of the corner stepped Gabriel.

He grinned, walking over to me. I gulped. "I heard your love is dead," Gabriel whispered. "Who do you love now?" I gritted my teeth. "I will never love you, not even if you were the last man on Earth, Gabriel Victor Rodriguez!" He pulled a sharp, curved knife out of his pocket. I saw old blood on it. He pulled it back, ready to stab me with it at any moment. "How about now?" Gabriel said. "Never in the history of the world shall you do that to my friend," a very familiar voice whispered. Gabriel looked around. "Who's there?" He growled. "Show yourself!" Loki appeared in front of the observation window just as Gabriel dropped the knife in surprise and let it plunge into my heart.

**Yes, I know, there's too many people dying. Anyway, I got to go! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya folks! Thanks for reading all my chapters :) I still can't believe that I'm getting such appreciation. If you read my story, please review, favorite, PM or follow. I love hearing feedback from you guys. Every time I get any action from Fanfiction, I scream, jump up, do a happy dance for 30 minutes, then sit back down and read what the action is. Not exaggerating or joking. Moral to the story: I love you guys! Please love me back by PMing, favoriting, and following. Also, I don't think I need to mention DragonSiren7 and Dark Magical Sorcres for activity :)  
**

A beam from his scepter killed Gabriel and seared right through him as I died. Gabriel's blade had torn my heart. I understood how Loki had probably felt; searing pain, so painful I became all numb. My vision started to blur and fade away. Loki, all dressed in his armor, ran to my side. "Danielle!" he cried, his eyes tearing up. My vision was slightly bloodstained. "Loki..." I whispered. "I just got back!" he cried. "Why? Why now, Danielle?" I murmured, "Relax, Loki. After all, you are a ghost. I'll be joining you..." "I'm alive!" Loki cried, near uncontrollably crying. "Gods are immortal. We come back!" "You're just a vision..." Loki clasped my hand in his. I could slowly hear my heartbeat fading. "I love you." I whispered, my voice going faint. Loki's tears were dripping onto my face. "Why, Danielle, why? I tried to save you?" Loki faded farther and farther away. "I never told you... part of prophecy... potion... magic door... a drop of blood from someone you love." Loki shook my shoulders. "Please stay awake! Please!" I breathed my final, shaky breath as two lips landed on mine and then pulled away.

~~~Loki's POV~~~~

I couldn't believe it. Danielle was dead. What was that she had told me? Something about a drop of blood and a prophecy? I decided to trust what I'd heard and collect a drop of blood from the bloody knife in her chest. I walked slowly, tears in my eyes, to the kitchen and grabbed a tiny vial. I dropped the blood into it. Onyx, who had been roaming around the hallway possibly mourning my death, screamed and jumped when he saw me. "LOKI!" he screamed. "LOKI!" "Yes, yes, it's me," I whispered in a groggy voice. Coming back from the dead to save your love and returning as soon as she died was tiring. Onyx trailed my heels, asking all these odd questions like "What was it like to be dead?" and "You're awesome!" I groggily tried to answer every question he asked. Eventually we reached the observatory. Onyx gasped. "That's- that's-that's the vampire girl!" "Danielle," I corrected. "And that guy I attacked with sporks!" "Gabriel," I corrected.

"You carry Gabriel, I'll carry Danielle," I told Onyx. "Can I stab him?" Onyx asked. "I need sweet revenge for him possibly harming you that one day on the mountain. Attacking him with sporks and knocking him off the side of the mountain didn't count." "Fine," I muttered. We brought Danielle and Gabriel-who was now seared and stabbed- into the room where we bring dead bodies before disintegrating them into ashes. Gabriel went first. He went under the wide laser- "ZAP!" Gabriel was a pile of ashes. Onyx opened a window and dumped Gabriel's ashes out the window. Tears were brought to my eyes as Danielle went under the beam. I held back a gallon's worth of tears as she was zapped into a million ashes. I got a large, healthy pink water lily from a vase nearby and carefully dumped her ashes into it; its petals forming a protective cage around it. Then we traveled to a different observatory, a prettier one, and opened a window. I gently let her go into the wind. As the lily swirled around in the sky, I swear I heard Danielle's laugh. Onyx interrupted this sad moment by shouting,"I have a song PERFECT for this moment!" and cranking up some music on this odd boombox that seemed to have appeared from thin air.

_"Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,_  
_ Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_  
_ Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_ Only hate the road when you're missing home._  
_ Only know you love her when you let her go,_  
_ And you let her go._

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_ Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_ But dreams come slow and they go so far_  
_ You see her when you close your eyes_  
_ Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_ Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_ Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_ Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_ Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_ Only know you love her when you let her go"_

While this song played, it reminded me of how much I realized I loved Danielle when she finally died. I slowly fell asleep on a bench, tired after the exhausting day. I was brought many dreams of Danielle.

**Alright, I'm done! Let Her Go belongs to Passenger. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**G'day mates! Note: I am not Australian and do not have any reason to. I was just running out of ways to say hello. *starts bawling* I can't remember my reasons why I had to kill Danielle. Why?! WHY?! Oh yeah, the prophecy. Also to show Loki's pure love for Danielle. LETS DO THIS THING!**

I awoke that morning. Stark was looking down at me. I grimaced. "What is it," I groaned. He laughed. "You were muttering in your sleep. So loudly, in fact, that it woke me up in my bedroom across the hall. Something about 'No, Danielle, don't die'?" "Well, perhaps. You DO know she died last night, right?" I smoothly replied. Stark gaped. "Are you sure, Reindeer Games? Shy Vampire was fine and dandy yesterday." I started walking away, annoyed at Stark's stupidity. "Reindeer Games? Reindeer Games? You answering my question? Ah, whatever." I hated my nickname he had for me.

I looked off the balcony of the Helicarrier. I heard hissing, and I wanted to grab my scepter but I seemed frozen.

_"Do not fear us, son of Laufey. _

_We are merely spirits_

_Telling you the future. _

_Again, fear not."_

I was worried. If I couldn't move, what if they really weren't spirits and were bloodthirsty cobras? The hissing sounded much like a snake's. Then again, they had called me Son of Laufey, which means they knew me.

_"Good. Relax, and we shall tell you the prophecy."_

A prophecy? There is almost always a prophecy.

"Tell me the prophecy," I challenged.

_"Don't beg for death. _

_Meaning don't ask for the prophecy before we are ready."_

"That's the prophecy?" I asked.

_"No, you buffoon! THIS is the prophecy: _

_The god of mischief shalt go on a quest_  
_ With the Avengers, superheroes at their best_  
_ One beloved shall fall, _  
_ Someone unknown brews doom for us all_  
_ A mix of blades shall end the war, _  
_ But for most there shalt be much more."_

I heard the spirits dissipate and I fell over, released of the magic making me stay in place.

"What are you doing?" I sat up. "Who are you?" I asked the girl standing near me. "Watersong," she replied, with a hint of poison in her tone. "No need to introduce yourself, Loki. I know you. You nearly killed all of New York." The poison in her tone rose to a maximum. "That's me," I said, standing up. "But what can I say? World domination is harder than I thought." She growled. "It isn't that simple," she replied, tears of bitter hate in her eyes, and sped off.

~~~ ?'s POV~~~~~

I gently patted the metal monster's metal skin. "Master," it grumbled. "Yes," I replied. "Master. That I am. Now go find a suitable recruit for our army." The monster groaned and shifted into a boy of about 19 with spiky blonde hair wearing a t-shirt and grubby jeans. The boy's skin glimmered silver if in the correct lighting. The boy laughed. "Yes, Master," he replied.

~~~Back to Loki's POV~~~~

I was polishing my scepter in my room when I heard a knock on my door. "Who are you?" I asked, too busy to say come in. A boy of maybe 19 walked in. He was actually a little short for his age, but his spiky blonde hair made him seem taller. "I'm Sahuru," the boy introduced. Sahuru... I had heard that name somewhere before. "Are you famous?" I asked, trying to remember where I'd heard of him before. "No, er, kinda, um, I was on the news once, and the newspaper, front page, a couple weeks ago... maybe a month... but they didn't know my name and I'm not famous. Why?" "I've heard your name before," I replied. "Sahuru is an uncommon name for Americans, but for Japanese there is about 600 Sahurus." I went through the past newspapers in my mind. When I got to one from maybe a month ago, I remembered where I'd heard his name. I suddenly knew who he was. "Sahuru isn't a common Japanese name," I told him. "Sa is Jotun for 'minion' or 'slave'. Huru is Dark Elf for 'of metal' or 'made of metal'. So if you work it out, Sahuru means 'minion/slave of metal/made of metal', which means 'minion of metal' or 'slave made of metal'. I named one of my metal monsters that when I built them for destroying the city." Sahuru became ashen. "I gotta go," he cried, and ran out of my room. **(Author's note: Sahuru is a made up word. Same with Sa and Huru. So don't think you learned a Jotun word or anything.)  
**

~~~Sahuru's POV~~~~~~

Old Master Loki had realized my identity. I was ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have told the truth about the newspapers. I guess I had forgotten how sharp Old Master Loki was. I ran down the hallway until someone stopped me. "Hold on, no running in the halls," she said, and I looked to see who it was.

It was Agent Midnight according to her name badge. Her name badge also stated that she was a great fighter. I needed no more information. I made my arm only turn back into metal and I grabbed her, running to the top of the Helicarrier where I could jump off. She was screaming. As S.H.I.E.L.D agents raced after me, I gracefully leaped off the side of the building and turned into a giant pelican with claws large enough to carry Midnight. She was screaming and I was cackling, bringing her back to Master Cerinda who would love this recruit.

**I hope you like it! It took me forever to figure this chapter out. Anyway, I gotta go study for a test tomorrow. Bye!**


End file.
